


The Unamed hero's story

by Annabelldaughterofwar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelldaughterofwar/pseuds/Annabelldaughterofwar
Summary: Alexandra Knight Known as The armored titan slayer Is one of the few children to survive A lot of things Known as Humanitys angel Shes a Hero a Friend a ally and A enemy you want to watch out for according to Zeke Yeager one of the shinginsha trio this is her story





	The Unamed hero's story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Im on Quotev and i play attack on titan 2 A lot And there's not That many Stories about the female protagnist aside from male Protagnist I hope y'all enjoy this!

Alexandra knights Point of view  
The fall of Shingashinga everyone wished it was a Nightmere I wished it was My name is alexandra Knight One of the few Survivors of the Shingashinga district My parents were killed By the armored Titan Who i Would find out was one of my closest friends There is a Cycle which everyone succumbs to I promised myself that my parents Would be avenged am dangerous


End file.
